


The unbroken

by kaskaskasleil



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Ganondorf is Link Aryll and Tetras adopted father, Lesbian Relationships, Multi, Poor Zelda, Zelda is smoll okay, abused Zelda, can I hug her please, ganondad, gay relationships, maybe ganondad will, she is a bean, she is in need of a hug, trans babys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaskaskasleil/pseuds/kaskaskasleil
Summary: 12-year-old Zelda Lyria is far more than broken. She is torn to pieces, ripped beyond comprehension. She doesn't have any friends whatsoever and often finds herself a victim of bullying. To top it all off, lately she's been having strange dreams that almost seem prophetic. This all changes, however, when on one fatefull day when she stares to long at some people on the subway on her way to school. She finds herself being introduced to new people, friends and foes alike, Some of which may have something to do with the strange dreams she's had lately. Maybe, just maybe, some of these people may help her recover from years of pain beyond compare. Maybe she isn't completely broken after all.





	The unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I have a wattpad acount where I've been posting this story, but I'm writing it here too. Let me know what you think of it.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!  
I woke with a start, still shaking from the dream I'd had. The dream that had really happened. I wanted to scream, but over the years I had learned that screaming would only earn me a few harsh kicks.

My 4'5" form still trembling, turned on my side to make the stupid alarm on my phone shut the fuck up. I pass April's room in the hallway on the way to the bathroom, the "stay the fuck out of my room you stupid whore" sign hung ominously on her door.

April is the woman who's supposed to be fostering me. She's usually already up and calling me a "midget whore" by now. I don't hear her snoring either, so I figure she stayed at a friend's house after the party she went to last night. Hopefully she dies of a drug overdose.

Without a second thought, I get dressed, brush my hair, and do everything else I need to do in order to get ready for school. I step outside, the cold November air hitting me in the face as I hurry to the subway station.


End file.
